


Raining Cats, Dogs and Spiders

by Jaz22



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-08
Updated: 2005-02-08
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10344681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaz22/pseuds/Jaz22
Summary: Spoilers: "Forever in a Day"Summary: A bit of drabble, really.  SG-1 encounters a four-leggedfriend on a deserted planet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 FanFiction - Raining Cats, Dogs and Spiders

##  Raining Cats, Dogs and Spiders

##### Written by Jaz  
Comments? Write to us at battlefodder@yahoo.com

  * SPOILERS : Forever In A Day 
  * SUMMARY : A bit of drabble, really. SG-1 encounters a four legged friend on a deserted planet. 
  * G [Hu]



* * *

"What do you make of that sky, Carter?" Colonel Jack O'Neill asked as he scanned the horizon for the fifth time.

Major Samantha Carter gazed upwards, momentarily distracted from the soil sample she was intent on retrieving.

"Wow," she stated, noticing for the first time the rapidly gathering clouds and the generally darkened sky around them. "That doesn't look so good, sir." 

"No, Carter, it doesn't," Jack replied, the sarcasm nearly dripping off his tongue. "In fact, it hasn't looked good for the last 45 minutes." His voice continued to rise as his thoughts gained steam. "Which is what I've been trying to tell you, if you'd manage to put that stuff down long enough to notice. Now, unless we pack it up and head for the gate, and I mean pack it up *now*, all these precious samples and the expensive equipment you've been working with will be getting very wet." Jack pulled the cap from his head and ran a hand back and forth over his hair, his frustration level growing.

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir. I just need ten more minutes, then I'll be ready to go." She looked up at him, her eyes unconsciously pleading with her CO.

O'Neill glared at her, feeling himself wavering despite his best intentions. Capitulating, he shoved his hat back onto his head, rounding the brim with one hand. Shaking his head disgustedly, he turned and walked away, planning on dragging Daniel away from the temple where he'd been studying the writings. "Make it five, Major."

He passed by Teal'c as he was standing watch. "See anything, T? Or anyone?"

"I have not," the jaffa answered melodically. "I do not believe there is anything or anyone to see."

"Yeah," O'Neill agreed, "kinda creepy, isn't it? The whole freakin' planet. We've been here four days, and not a single person, animal...nothing. Just a lot of empty buildings."

"I believe that is why Captain Carter is so intent on her work. She wishes to find an explanation for what has happened here."

"I know, I know. Just once, though, I wish we could have a mission lately that didn't end up with me getting wet," Jack said grumpily. As if to mock him, the first drops of rain began to fall.

Jack sighed. "Teal'c, go help Carter wrap it up, will you? I'm gonna pry Daniel away from the temple. Gonna try, anyway."

Teal'c indicated his consent with a simple bow of his head and went off to do as O'Neill had requested.

****************

SG-1 was still nearly two miles from the gate when the elements turned against them full force. The rain began coming down in buckets, the wind driving it into their faces as they walked huddled in a group, doing their best to shelter the MALP from the worst of the foul weather. The ground beneath them was rapidly turning to mud as the rainwater streamed down the canyon walls.

Daniel worked at juggling the parchments he carried, doing what he could to keep them under his poncho. "Jack!" he yelled out, struggling to be heard above the noise of the wind. "This stuff's getting wet! It's going to be ruined!" 

Jack heard the note of desperation in Daniel's voice. He turned from his place on point to face him. "And just what would you like me to do about that? Maybe I'll tell it to stop raining?"

"I'm just saying, maybe we should turn back, and wait it out back at the temple."

"Nice try, Daniel, but you can forget it! It would take us just as long to get back there as it will to get to the gate! We're moving on."

"Sir, he's right-we need to get this stuff out of the rain, or we'll lose our chance of finding out what happened here," Carter piped up.

"Yeah, and whose fault would that be?" Jack muttered under his breath. He raised his voice so the others could hear him. "Alright, I hear ya. Start looking around for somewhere we can take shelter."

"I have already observed an opening in the rocks ahead of us, O'Neill," Teal'c said. "I believe we may find shelter there."

Jack looked in the direction Teal'c indicated, squinting against the rain. "I see it. Head on up, Teal'c, and check it out. See if it's big enough to get the MALP into." Jack swiped in vain at the water that dripped from his hat down the back of his neck. "We'll try and get it up there."

Twenty minutes later, they had managed to cover the 150 yards of mud-drenched terrain to the fissure in the rocks. Carter used the remote control to maneuver the MALP into the opening behind Teal'c, grateful for the chance to get out of the rain. The opening in the rock widened into a cavern, the dim light from the entryway scarcely illuminating several smaller tunnels that led off into the darkness. 

Daniel entered the cavern next, skirting around the MALP. He pushed the hood of his poncho off his face and gave his head a shake, little droplets of water flying through the air.

Jack brought up the rear, pushing past Daniel with his MP-5 resting comfortably in his arms. He did a full sweep of the area, quickly assessing the surroundings and finding nothing amiss. "Ah, all the benefits of home," he said, surveying the damp, dismal cavern. "Alright, folks, it looks like we're gonna wait it out here. So make yourselves comfy...I call the couch."

The members of SG-1 began to settle in to wait. Daniel and Sam worked together to lay out the parchments Daniel had recovered in an attempt to dry them out before the writing was obscured. Teal'c began to search for anything with which they might be able to build a fire, while Jack further explored their new surroundings. A low rumble stopped each of them in their tracks.

"Was that thunder?" Daniel asked, only to be shushed by Jack.

The noise came again, this time, a very distinct, very threatening growl. O'Neill and Carter immediately brought up their weapons and switched off the safeties. 

"Well, now, campers, let's hold up till we know what we've got here. Teal'c? What do you think? Unas?" Jack asked, his voice quiet, his senses on full alert.

"I do not know," Teal'c responded.

"I haven't seen anything in what I've read so far to indicate there were ever any Unas on this planet," Daniel contributed.

"Well, whatever it is, it doesn't sound like it wants company. Fan out, people, and take it slow."

Jack had only taken two steps when a shadow emerged from the tunnel in front of him. A shadow complete with two eyes, four legs, and...a tail. Jack stopped, the surprise evident on his face as he looked down at the scraggly looking dog, who stared back at him with teeth bared and ears back.

"Hey there, Sparky," he crooned softly, lowering his weapon slightly, "easy, boy. Nice doggie."

The dog stopped growling briefly, as if listening to Jack's words. 

"It's just a dog, sir," Carter said, coming up quietly behind Jack.

"Nice observation, Carter."

"He looks hungry."

"Big surprise there, given that he seems to be the only living thing we've encountered on this rock since we've been here. For that matter, where the heck did he come from anyway?"

"I don't know, sir. Looks like maybe he lives in these caves. His still being here could be some sort of clue as to what happened to the rest of the life on this planet. How long do you think he's been alone?"

"Well, we'll just ask him, shall we?" Jack suggested.

The dog turned its head from one to the other, as if it were following the conversation.

"I don't know, Jack, he doesn't seem all that friendly..." Daniel offered uncertainly.

"Ya think?"

"How do you even know it's a dog?" Jackson asked. "I mean, it's not like this is earth-it could be anything."

"It looks like a dog..." Jack stated the obvious.

"Yesss..." Daniel agreed.

"It sounds like a dog..." Jack continued.

"Yes, Jack," Daniel capitulated as if he were dealing with an overgrown child. Which he supposed he was. He knew where Jack was going with this.

"And it smells like a dog..."

"So it must be a dog," Jack and Daniel finished together.

"Now you're talking, Daniel," Jack encouraged him, slapping the frowning archeologist on the shoulder and looking pleased with himself.

Jack turned his attention back to the dog. Man and beast continued to stare at each other, each waiting for the other to make a move. After a few minutes, the dog slowly lowered its hackles and its tail began to sway gently back and forth. Finally, Jack lowered his weapon the rest of the way and began to turn away, catching Carter's eye and winking. Knowing she was still watching his back, he began to walk towards Daniel. "Just a dog, guys. He's harmless. You can relax."

"Oh, and you know this because...?" Daniel queried, still not moving.

"For crying out loud, Daniel, look at him! He's nothing but skin and bones. Probably half starved and lonely. He's not going to hurt us. He just wants some...company," Jack finished, glancing back at the dog.

"Or dinner," Daniel muttered.

"What was that?" Jack asked.

"Nothing," Daniel said innocently, rolling his eyes. "I was just wondering what made you such an expert on dogs anyway."

"Because I am an expert, Daniel, my boy! Why, when I was a kid, we had dogs all over the place. Nothing better than a boy and his dog," Jack mused.

"You were a kid, sir?" Carter chimed in, a tinge of amusement in her tone.

"Watch yourself, Major," Jack threatened, his eyes narrowing as he studied his second in command. "I can still have you stand watch outside, you know."

"Yes, sir," Carter conceded, using her hand to hide the smile she found herself unable to control. Of course, the thought of standing out in that rain would leave her with nothing to smile about.

"Alright, folks, let's get back down to business. I'm getting hungry. Teal'c, did you find anything for making a fire?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Only a small amount, O'Neill. Enough to build a fire, but I do not believe it will last through the night," he responded.

"Well, at least we can dry off a little bit while we eat. Carter, is all your...stuff going to be okay?"

"I think so, Colonel. As long as we can wait out the worst of the weather here."

"We'll give a little while, and if the storm hasn't let up, we'll spend the night here and head for the gate in the morning. We weren't due back until then anyway," Jack added unnecessarily.

Daniel stood still, watching as each of his team members resumed their activities, never quite taking his gaze off the dog. "Um, Jack?" he questioned.

"What?"

"What about the dog?"

"What about him, Daniel? I told you, it's just a dog. Ignore him, and he'll ignore you."

"Great," Daniel said succinctly, nodding his head up and down. "Just perfect."

Jack heard the tone in Daniel's voice, and walked up to his friend, unable to resist the opportunity to needle him a little. "Why, Daniel, don't tell me you're afraid of dogs?" Jack asked, laying a hand on Jackson's shoulder.

Daniel glared at him. "No," he insisted, "I'm not afraid of dogs. Just don't like them much."

"How can you not like dogs?" Jack asked, his tone clearly indicating that anyone who could not like dogs must be mentally deficient.

"I just don't," Daniel stated, shrugging off Jack's hand and bending down to rummage through his pack. He grabbed his MRE's and went to sit down where Teal'c had the beginnings of a fire going.

"I'm telling you, Daniel, there's nothing wrong with this little guy," Jack said as he and Major Carter joined the others by the small fire, feeling grateful for the warmth. "In fact, he reminds me of a dog I had growing up. Got him when I was about thirteen. Now, that was a dog..." Jack reminisced. 

"What was he like, sir?" Carter asked.

"Big dog, a german shepherd. He was an amazing looking dog-pure jet black coat, golden eyes-very cool looking. And he was loyal to a fault. He followed me everywhere."

"Golden eyes?" Daniel echoed, looking to give Jack a little taste of his own medicine. "You mean your dog was a goa'uld?"

Jack raised his head, staring at Daniel. "No, Daniel, he was not a goa'uld," he said petulantly. "At least, I don't think...aw, geez, Daniel, did you have to go and say that? Thanks a lot."

Daniel's smile was barely evident on his face, but it was there.

No one paid much attention as the creature who had started this conversation lay down a few feet behind them, resting his head on his front paws.

"What was his name?" Sam asked, noticing the evil glint in Daniel's eye.

"Who? The goa'uld?" Jack asked.

"No, sir, the dog," Carter said patiently, flashing her smile at her CO.

"Ah, the dog...his name was..." Jack stopped suddenly, as if he had thought better of what he was about to say.

"What?" Daniel asked, waiting.

"Forget it," Jack mumbled, looking decidedly uncomfortable.

"Sir?" Carter questioned, uncertain what the colonel was thinking.

"Tell us, O'Neill," Teal'c pitched in. The others had nearly forgotten he was even there as he sat silently listening in on his conversation.

O'Neill hemmed for a moment longer, finally giving in. "Okay, already. His name was Timber. It was short for Timber Wolf, because he was this big honkin' dog, a tough dog with a nasty, bad boy attitude."

"Timber's not a bad name," Sam commented, not at all sure why the Colonel had been reluctant to tell them that.

Jack took another bite from his rather tasteless MRE. "I didn't say it was, Carter. It's just..." he hesitated again. "It's, uh, just that, we were going to call him 'Wolf', you know, to match his temperament. But, as it turned out, he didn't really have a nasty, bad boy attitude. He was a big dog, that was for sure. Here I was, thirteen years old-nothing seemed cooler than having a dog with an attitude. Except...except he sort of petered out in the attitude department. I ended up with a 120 pound lap dog. We couldn't call him Wolf, heck, we couldn't even call him Timber."

"So what *did* you call him?" Daniel prodded.

For a long moment it looked as if Jack wouldn't answer the question. At last he sighed, staring into the fire. "Woof."

"Excuse me?" Daniel said.

"Woof?" Sam asked at the same moment.

"Oh, sir..." Sam continued, unsure what to say. Suddenly, she let out a giggle.

O'Neill swiftly raised his head to glare at her even as he heard a deeper chuckle coming from behind her as Daniel joined in. Teal'c took this opportunity to study the ceiling of the cavern, but O'Neill could see the outline of a smirk on his normally stern face.

"I can just picture you now, Jack, out in the yard, calling 'Here, Woof, here Woofie'." The image was more than Daniel could handle.

"Oh, sure...laugh it up, guys. Real funny. I'm willing to bet none of you even had a dog," Jack sulked.

"Me, sir?" Carter asked, still giggling. "I had cats."

"Figures," Jack mumbled. "How about you, Daniel? You never had a dog, did you?" he continued, hoping to make a point.

"Uh, no, never had a dog," Daniel answered. He noticed then the way the small black mutt they had encountered had slowly begun inching its way towards the warmth of the fire. It looked rather pathetic, actually. He broke off a small portion of his energy bar and tossed it in the direction of the animal, watching as it was greedily consumed.

"You see," Daniel continued, "we couldn't really have a dog, what with the way my parents were always heading off on digs. There was this one dog at one of the foster homes I stayed at, but he and I never really got along very well."

Jack glanced briefly at Sam, making eye contact with her. It wasn't often that Daniel spoke about his past. 

"So, did you have any pets?" Jack asked, hoping Daniel would continue.

"Well...sort of. It, um, it could get kind of lonely for a kid out on the dig sites. My parents were always good about bringing me with them-they really wanted the family to stay together. I guess I had been whining about wanting a dog, because my father explained to me why it wasn't possible. That was one of the summers we were over in Egypt. He must have felt bad about me not getting a pet, because he came in the next day with the closest thing he could manage."

"Which was?" Sam asked.

"A ta....." the rest of the word was lost in a mumble.

"A what?" Jack questioned.

"A tarantula," Daniel said defensively. "He'd found it on the site, and brought it home for me. Not exactly your conventional pet, but it worked for me."

Sam watched Daniel, her heart softening as she thought of a young boy desperate enough for a pet that he'd make one out of a big, hairy spider. "What did you name him, Daniel?" she asked gently.

"I, uh, I called him Leviathan..."

"Leviathan?" Jack echoed. "What the heck kind of a geek name is that? Leviathan," he snorted. "What'd you do, call him Levi for short?"

Daniel glanced briefly at Jack, the hurt clear on his face that Jack would still be using that particular word. He stood up then, walked over toward the parchments, trying to make it look like he was checking on the drying process.

Sam gave Jack a rather pointed look, and Jack knew he was in the doghouse, so to speak. He hadn't meant to hurt Daniel's feelings. It was all part of the game. 

"Daniel," Jack called, receiving no indication that the other man had heard him. "Come on, Daniel. I didn't mean anything by it, I swear. I'm sorry..."

Daniel turned back to him, surprised to hear those words coming from a man who could so rarely say them. He saw the regret written plainly on Jack's face, and knew there was no point to his getting upset about the conversation, knew that Jack spoke the truth. He stood there for a long moment, undecided, before grabbing a blanket from his pack and returning to the fireside.

"It's okay, Jack," he answered, meaning it.

Jack shifted his position, leaning back against the rock wall, grateful that seemed to be the end of the issue. "So, tell us about Levi-what was it like having a spider for a pet?"

Daniel studied him, trying to decide if Jack were still making fun of him. Seeing no evidence of it, he relaxed. "It was actually pretty cool. I used to take him with me everywhere around the dig site. He'd just kind of hang out on my shoulder, or crawl around my neck. I'd keep some food for him in my shirt pocket."

"Food, Daniel?" Sam started to question him.

"Ah, you probably don't really want to know, Sam."

"Got it. So, what happened to him? You, uh, you don't still have him, right?"

"No. Unfortunately, Levi met with a rather untimely demise," Daniel explained.

"How?"

"Well, I'd built this makeshift cage for him for when it was night. I couldn't just leave him crawling around the tent. Unfortunately, I didn't do a very good job. One night, he escaped."

"So you lost him," Jack finished.

"Oh, no, I found him," Daniel assured him. "See, I guess he'd gotten rather used to hanging out around my neck, because he went in search of a similar place. Only, he definitely picked the wrong neck this time."

"Not..." Jack began, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep. My mother's," he stated dryly.

"Oh, Daniel," Sam lamented. "I'm so sorry...." There was silence around the campfire, as each imagined how the young boy would deal with the loss of his treasured pet.

In the dim light from the fire, Jack suddenly heard Daniel chuckle. 

"You know," Daniel said, "I don't think I will ever forget the sight of my mother, jumping up and down in her nightgown, shrieking like a banshee. It was the funniest thing..." his chuckle began to grow as he relived the distant memory.

A smile started on Jack's face, picturing the scene Daniel described. He glanced over at Carter, his gaze narrowing. "Kind of the same thing Carter would do if she could see what was crawling up her arm right now, eh Daniel?"

Carter glared at her CO. "Hardy-har-har, sir. Nice try, but if you think I'm falling for that old trick..." Sam's words stopped as she felt a sudden tickle on her neck. She screamed, jumping to her feet and brushing frantically at her clothes, scaring away the dog, who had crawled up unnoticed and was getting ready to lick her face.

Jack and Daniel couldn't begin to contain the laughter at the sight of Carter jumping up and down; they didn't even try. The sound of their laughter reverberated against the walls of the cave. Teal'c, too, sat with a deep smile embedded on his face, one eyebrow raised in question at the behavior of his teammates.

Carter, blushing furiously when she realized it had just been the stupid dog, began to get quite huffy over being the butt of their joke. "Oh yeah, very funny. You guys are such a bunch of losers," she muttered to no one in particular.

"I believe that would be "You guys are a bunch of losers, *sir,*" Jack teased, amusement still glimmering in his eyes.

"You guys are a bunch of losers, sir," Sam repeated obediently, a rather pointed look on her face. 

"Aw, lighten up, Major," Jack instructed. "We're just having a little bit of fun to pass the time. Sorry," he finished, but this time he didn't look it. He wasn't sorry one bit. He caught her gaze and held it, and his meaning was clear.

Come to think of it, for that matter, Sam wasn't sorry either. It had been a long time since they'd heard the sound of Daniel's laughter. Too long. Not since Sha're had died. In the long run, Sam decided that being the butt of their joke was a pretty small price to pay.

By silent agreement, the members of SG-1 began the preparations to spend the night in the cave they now found themselves in. Bedrolls were laid out, searches were done for anything that might keep the fire burning, trash was neatly packed away for their return trip through the gate. 

Jack divided up the watches, giving Daniel first watch, followed by Teal'c and then Sam, intending to take the early hours of the morning for himself, as was his custom. He lay down on the blanket, using his pack for a pillow, his weapon still ready by his side.

Daniel stood near the entrance of the cave, watching the others as they went through the routine that he had become accustomed to each night they spent together off-world. Although Teal'c had positioned himself near one wall of the cave, it did not appear that he had as yet begun his Kel-no-reem, and a thought occurred to Daniel.

"Hey, Teal'c," he called, his curious nature once again getting the best of him, "you never said anything-did you have any pets when you were growing up?"

"I did not, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c stated. "Although we did have creatures such as this one on Chulak, they were called Jarv'nots, not dogs. And they were not used for companionship." He paused. "They were used for food."

"Eeew, Teal'c," Sam said, the distaste showing in her expression. "You ate a dog?"

"I did not," he replied stonily. "I ate a Jarv'not."

"Yikes, Teal'c. Remind me to keep Sparky away from you," Jack commented.

"Sparky?" Daniel questioned. "You mean you gave this dumb mutt a name?"

"No, I didn't," Jack said defensively. "I just figured we've got to call it something."

"You named it," Daniel reiterated. Under his breath he added, "well, that can't be good." Settling his back against the edge of the cave, he began his watch, looking out over the continually falling rain.

***************

O'Neill's internal clock awoke him 15 minutes before his scheduled turn at watch. He lay there for a moment, listening, hearing the even breathing of his teammates as they slept peacefully. He'd always thought that was a good sound.

Rising quietly, he noticed the fire was down to glowing embers, and there didn't look to be anything more to add onto it. He stretched briefly, making his way over to where Carter stood, keeping silent watch.

"All quiet? he whispered, counting on a positive answer.

"Yes, sir," she replied, glad to see him here to relieve her. "Still no sign there's anything else on this planet."

"Except Sparky," Jack responded with a grin.

"Except Sparky," Sam repeated. "Speaking of him, Colonel...it looks like Daniel has made himself a friend." She indicated the sleeping form of the good Doctor Jackson.

Jack followed her gaze, seeing Daniel curled up next to what remained of the fire. And curled up next to Daniel was the dog, looking for all the world like he'd belonged there forever.

Jack smiled.

****************

Daniel awakened slowly, hearing the low murmuring of voices and seeing the early morning sunlight streaming through the entrance of the cave. He shifted in his bedroll, surprised when his left leg encountered something warm, soft, and...hairy. He looked down, rubbing his eyes with his hand to try and clear them. 

"What the..." he started, struggling to an upright position. The dog, pleased upon seeing him awake, made his way up to Daniel and began gently licking his face. 'Cut it out, you..." He tried pushing the dog away, which only seemed to strengthen the animal's resolve.

"Up and at 'em, Daniel-the rest of us are just about ready to hit the road," Jack ordered.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," he responded, pushing himself to his feet.

"You can bring your friend, if you like."

"Yes, well, he does seem rather intent on staying with us," Daniel observed, reaching his hand down and absently rubbing the dog's ears. 

"So what are we going to do with him?" Sam asked, coming in from where she and Teal'c had been loading up the MALP.

"We'll bring him with us, of course," Jack answered solidly.

"No disrespect intended, sir, but are you nuts? General Hammond would have a fit!"

"I think I'd have to go with Sam on this one, Jack. The general's not going to be real happy with us bringing back some stray dog from a foreign planet," Daniel agreed, though he found he was torn at the thought of leaving the animal behind.

"I also concur with Major Carter and Daniel Jackson," Teal'c spoke up.

"Oh, come on, kids...what are we gonna do, leave him here to starve to death on this God-forsaken rock of a planet? I'm sure Hammond probably had dogs growing up-he'll understand. Maybe he'll even want him for his granddaughters..." Jack wasn't certain who he was trying to convince, his friends or himself.

"Oh, yeah, I can see that happening," Daniel said dryly. "Like the general's going to let some space pooch within five miles of his grandkids."

"Well," Jack said, looking to Sam, "maybe Carter can say she needs to use him for research-you know, to find out what happened here, why he's the sole survivor."

"I don't know, sir," Sam replied uncertainly. "Sounds a little far-fetched to me, no pun intended."

"Look, campers, he's coming with us, and that's the end of it. Just look at the way he's attached himself to Daniel there. You said you always wanted a dog, Daniel..."

"When I was a kid, Jack, not now! How the heck am I going to take care of a dog while I'm attached to the SGC?"

"We'll figure this out on the way, folks. Maybe he can be the official mascot or something. Let's get moving, shall we? I'd like to get back through the gate before they stop serving breakfast at the commissary." Jack started to exit the cave.

"You're serious, Jack, aren't you?" Daniel asked, realizing he was losing this battle.

Jack stopped and turned to face him. "Yes, Daniel, I'm serious. Can we go now?" Without waiting for an answer, he walked out behind Teal'c and Carter.

Daniel looked down at the mangy black dog, noting the way the animal looked up at him expectantly, as if waiting for something. Shaking his head, Daniel felt himself giving in. "You heard the man," he said to the dog. "Let's go."

With a bark, the dog bounded out of the cave behind the others. Daniel watched him, not at all sure what he'd gotten himself into this time. "Sparky, huh? Not a bad name. At least it beats Woof." With a sigh, he picked up his pack and followed the others towards the gate, and home.

**The End**

  


* * *

> © November 2004 The characters mentioned in this   
>  story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-I,   
>  the Goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE   
>  SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright   
>  property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright   
>  Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This   
>  fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant   
>  for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
>  are the sole property of the author. 


End file.
